


Claires

by orphan_account



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Got no idea.





	Claires

The day was bitter like medicine.


End file.
